For you
by BurnmyDread
Summary: Zexion finds out no ones in the Castle that never was but Demyx who has something he wants to show him and something he wants to try. Dexion, Zemyx. Yaoi/Smut First lemon! Tell me what you think


**Hello! ... Why did I even begin this story? ...simple... I have no record of what I should be doing and instead do whatever the hell I want! lmao xDD Wow... I'm a failure! Anyway! This is one of my first lemon stories so please... be gentle TT^TT**

**Title: **For You

**Couple: **Dexion, Zemyx (ZexionxDemyx) You get what I'm trying to say...

**Recommended Playlist: **

_Want to be close - Kawamura Yumi_

_I believe in a Thing Called Love- The Darkness_

_Umbrella - Dir En Gray_

_Metamorphosis - Gackt_

_Last Night, Good Night - Miku Hatsune (Or any other Vocaloid)_

_Slow - Kiyoharu_

_Rainbow- Elle Garden_

_Akatsuki Yami - MUCC_

_Memories of You - Kawamura Yumi_

_Uso - SID_

_Jitterbug- Elle Garden_

_Nevermore- Shihoko Hirata_

_Follow Me- Rocket Boys_

_Let it out - Miho Fukuhara_

**~Burn my Dead**

* * *

While reading, one tends to get so sucked in, that suddenly, everything passes by so quickly and nothing is noticed. A world could change, earthquakes could erupt, but if you are truly immersed with that you're reading nothing could be done to pull you out of it.

Zexion was similar in this effect. Thinking he hadn't been reading for long, hours had passes while he enjoyed the quiet. Strangely enough, it was actually quiet. That actually snapped Zexion from his solitude.

He looked around him, finding he was lounging in the prep room, where most members were found busying themselves with nonsense and yet, no one was here.

The slate haired boy stood up, allowing his book to fall on the couch where he had been sitting and stretched out, suddenly aware of how stiff he'd been. Deciding to find out why he was alone, the boy began to walk the halls of the castle that never was.

Nothing. No Larxene yelling at someone or another, no Saix barking orders to anyone around to annoy him, Not even an Axel with that blonde attached to his side, playing jokes on the rest of the organization.

Where had everyone gone?

Finally, the Cloaked Schemer found himself at a door labeled 9. _Going inside would be catastrophic… still… I guess if no one is here, he wouldn't be. _Knocking on the door, Zexion waiting, hoping and praying to any god that would listen that Demyx wasn't actually there.

"Hold on!"

_Dammit all…_

The door opened, revealing the dirty blonde with the ocean colored orbs, grinning like an idiot at the shorter boy. "Hey! Zexy, what brings you to my room?"

By the looks of it, it hadn't been cleaned in a millennia and the Sitar Demyx held so dearly sat on his bed, awaiting the master to continue playing it.

Zexion was tempted to just turn and leave, but swallowing his pride, he wanted answers. "Were is the rest of the organization?" He demanded, holding to get a straight answer.

"… They're not here?"

_Oh for the love of-_

"Actually, this is a good thing!" Demyx's cheered excitedly. "Come in here!"

"Why?" Zexion asked, worriedly. Without another word, the man backed into his room, leaving the door open as if knowing Zexion would follow. Sighing, he did, but instantly regretted it. "What did you need?"

"I wanted you to hear this!" Demyx announced, sitting on his bed and placing the sitar in his lap, as if it were meant to be there. "I wrote this and I want your opinion."

"Why not get Xigbar's?" The bluenette asked with a roll of eyes. He crossed his arms and leaned against the one wall in Demyx's room not blocked by piles of crap.

"Because, I want yours. Now listen." Without waiting for Zexion to protest again, the fingers of the musician went to work, dancing along the strings of his weapon. A light, soft sound came out feeling like heaven in Zexion's careful ears.

Since it was still the weapon of the Melodious Nocturne, there were slight repercussions. Water gathered above them at the ceiling of the room, moister from the air collecting together and lightly misting everything in it's path in a why that was calming and wonderful.

Zexion could only close his eyes and that moment and allowed the serene of the situation fade over him, nearly falling asleep on the wall of Demyx's discussing room.

Somehow the dirt didn't bother him at the moment… It felt like nothing could.

Then, the song abruptly stopped and Zexion's eyes opened in confusion to find Demyx staring at him. The mist that touched the room ended and the room and the two men in it were lightly coated in water.

"That's the end." Demyx clarified. "I don't really know how to end it yet."

"It sounds… good." Zexion said, suddenly tired from hearing the soft tune.

"It's a lullaby, I had trouble getting to sleep one night so…"

Nodding, Zexion began to leave the room. "Well, I enjoyed it, thank you for the show." As he went to open the door, it shut by a force holding it closed. Zexion turned confused once more and saw Demyx standing above him, keeping the door clothes and looking at him with a smile. "What?"

"Nothing… No ones here and I don't want to be alone…"

"So you're keeping me hostage in your room?"

"… You don't wanna leave, do you?"

Zexion didn't know how to answer that at the moment. "What do you mean?"

He was answered with silence and once more Demyx's had a huge grin on his face. "Can I see something?"

"What?" Becoming annoyed, the Cloaked Schemer was pulled by the front of his robe by Demyx's slightly stronger grip. "What are you doing?"

"Axel talks about his a lot." Demyx began, sitting Zexion on the bed. "Talks about sex…"

"So?" He was beginning to get uncomfortable.

"…I wanna know what it's like…"

"Go ask anyone but me!"

"I'm not asking…"

"…" Definite shock. Zexion couldn't find words for once in his life and found himself suddenly being straddled by the blonde sitar player, who leaned over and stared into his eyes.

"G-get off me!"

"You like me Zexion. I mean, whenever anyone else asks you for favors, you never listen, but you'll listen to me." The ocean colored eyes of Demyx looked full of hope and they slowly disappeared as he leaned down and kissed Zexion deeply. Zexion, slowly reacting to the kiss was about to turn his head, to rip his lips away when Demyx pulled back smiling.

"Now, I wanna try something." The ever exuberant blonde slowly unzipped the black cloak all the nobodies wore and Zexion began to realize what was happening.

"NO! There is no way I'm going to-"

Kissing him again, Demyx's was smiling brightly. So warmly, Zexion gave him, allowing the blonde to do as he pleased, hoping it wouldn't hurt as much as he anticipated. Demyx moved from his mouth and kissed his check, then his chin, moving lower and lower down his neck, allowing Zexion to tangle his hands his the mullet of the other.

"D-Demyx… why… me?" Zexion panted out once the dirty blonde took to nipping instead of just kissing.

"Hmm?" The smaller male shivered once he could feel Demyx hot breath in his ear. "Why I want to have sex with you? You're so cute, Zexy…"

_Where had that voice come from? _Instead of number 9's usual happy playful tone, it had dropped down enough octaves to make heat pool at Zexion's lower stomach. He knew Demyx's wasn't as innocent as he tried to act, not as stupid either, he was just lazy, but he was learning things in the past few minutes about the one above him that he never in a million years thought possible.

The cloak was opened all the way finally, allowing Demyx to run his hands over the smaller boys body. He broke contact wanting to watch his Zexion's reactions as he touched him.

"A-answer me…" The slate haired boy was blushing madly, feeling slightly vulnerable as his growing erection was cradled in Demyx's legs and didn't like it every much.

"Because I like you, silly." A mock childness in that voice he used all the time. Zexion knew better by now.

"Don't talk to me like you talk to the others." He said demandingly. "I know you're not stupid, number 9."

Demyx pouted. "Don't call me by my number… Now I'm going to have to force my name out of you." His hands moved up to his own cloak and unzipped it easily, pulling it off his arms and flinging it across the room where it no doubt fell into another pile of garbage. "And you'll be screaming it all night."

That voice again. Zexion shivered. Demyx continued to touch him as if he was studying the smaller boy. His eyes watching every reaction to his slender, skillful fingers, playing him like he was playing a sitar. Demyx's grinned brightly as Zexion slowly lost control, eventually allowing his head to fall back and moan loudly.

He pushed his hips up, grinding into Demyx's, making his breath hitch. Zexion looked up, curiously. Demyx had stopped his attack, reveling in the feelings that one move made him feel and it made Zexion himself feel even more pleasure.

Demyx began to grind his hips back into the bluenette, his lips assaulting his neck once more as waves of pleasure crashed over him. "Ah!" Zexion cried out as Demyx became more aggressive and pulled his head up, connecting their lips together.

"Please… Please?" Zexion begged, pulling his mouth from Demyx. The blonde nodded, finally unable to take it anymore. He quickly pulled off the smaller boys pants and boots, then helped Zexion do the same with his.

Finally, Demyx positioned himself, ready to bring them both to pleasure when Zexion pushed him back. "I do hope you don't think you're going in there without any lube!" He glared.

"…What? Why?"

"Demyx! There is no way I'm letting you-"

"Do you have lube?" The blonde blinked, his innocents showing once more.

"…Why on Earth would I have lube?" Zexion sighed.

"…Well… What can we do?" Demyx asked, leaning over to kiss Zexion's neck. The slate haired boy blushed as an idea came to him. He could use saliva… but the thought made him blush deeply. But Demyx was slowly moving lower and lower, apparently not against the idea of using saliva himself.

"W-wai-ah!" Zexion cried out, nearly cumming right then. Demyx had lowered himself to push Zexion's pale hardened erection into his mouth, sucking teasingly as the boy's hands pulled at his hair. "A-ah! W-wa-wa-wait…" The cloaked Schemer was finding that words weren't helping him a whole lot, his legs nearly wrapped around Demyx head, panting loudly like a slut.

Demyx chuckled, sliding back slightly, allowing the boy's member to slip out he smiled up at Zexion, feeling proud of himself. "You were saying?"

Said boy was panting for breath, unable to say anything after what he experienced, all he knew was he needed pleasure.

Tackling the taller male down, Zexion quickly shoved Demyx's own erection in his mouth and allowed his tongue to quickly coat it in saliva, enjoying the sounds of Demyx gasping for breath before finally pulling away and placing himself directly over him.

"Zexion…" Demyx whispered out. He touched the boys face and slowly helped Zexion fill himself. His eyes were closed tightly, lost in the bluenette who was currently dealing with mass amounts of pain, his hands tightening in the sheets of Demyx's bed.

When Demyx was able to notice, he pulled the smaller boy into him and kissed his forehead smiling.

"…M-move, dammit." Zexion ordered, panting out from pain.

"Only if you say my name."

"…D-Demyx…"

The blonde couldn't be happier. He pulled out of Zexion, before slamming back in, making the smaller boy scream in a mix of pleasure and pain. Demyx shifted so he had the boy sitting on his bent legs, lifting to hit from a new angle. When he did, Zexion saw stars. He clutched onto the dirty blonde in want, dull nails digging into the skin.

Demyx winced slightly, but since he caused Zexion so much pain so far, he left it alone, wrapping his arms around said boy and continuing his movement.

But soon it wasn't enough. "More! Please, D-Demyx! Harder!" Zexion's voice came out loud, thoughts blurred by lust. Demyx did all he could to cater to his wants, sweating from working so hard, feeling himself begin to near his end. He wrapped a hand around the uke's member, moving his hand to the momentum of his thrusts.

"Yes! Yes! Demyx!" Zexion cried out, cumming into the blondes hand. He tightened involuntarily around the man he was currently riding, making Demyx squeeze his eyes in pleasure, cumming deep within the boy.

Demyx allowed himself to fall backward, as to not crush the smaller one, but didn't realize how close they were to the edge of his bed and ended up falling onto the floor. Zexion held onto him tightly until the crashed and gave Demyx a look he was accustom to. The look of 'God you're stupid.'

Zexion just shook his head and gasped as Demyx pulled out of him. "Axel was right, you know." Demyx giggled. "That was a lot of fun."

Zexion murmured in reply, debating on weather to get up or just stay there and sleep. Demyx pulled the blanket from the bed and covered them both in it, apparently making the choice for him. "Stay with me? Please?"

"Yeah yeah…" Zexion blushed, yawning loudly. He snuggled into the blonde, allowing himself to begin to drift to sleep before Demyx shifted, reaching for his sitar. Finally getting his hands on it, he brought it down to his level, positioning it over the two of them and began to strum the song he was playing earlier, the lullaby.

"You know, I wrote this for you."

"I know." Zexion said, catching the unexpected seme off guard before giving a small smirk and falling asleep.

* * *

**Very Nervous about this so please tell me what you think!**

**PUSH DA BUTTON!**


End file.
